Slip Up
by OldieButGoodie
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki find themselves falling for each other, and impulse gets the best of them. Now how will they handle parenthood? TamaHaru and Pregnancy. This is a rewrite, and hopefully it'll be a lot better than the original!
1. Chapter 1

**Slip Up**

**Chapter One**

I quietly walked into my room, trying not to make a sound. I was still pretty flustered by what Kyoya had just done... Grabbing me, and pinning me down on the bed... He had been right on top of me! I actually had thought he was the geeky type, but no. Just like all the other Host Club members, he was always looking for a lady... But he still hadn't struck me as.. well, that! He had grabbed me, thrown me into bed, and was leaning over me, just inches from my lips...

The rain pounded on top of the roof loudly, every raindrop that hit added to the overall noise. I quietly sat down on the unfamiliar bed that was designated to be mine. As I sat, my pink dress crinkled at the ends. I smoothed it out, my hands feeling the soft fabric it was made of. It was strange to me, being here in this large, large house that was practically a mansion. I still wasn't quite used to this kind of life. I was treated as if I was royalty. I still was adjusting, but I knew this lifestyle had it's perks. All the food, the service, the clothes, the places to stay... It was all amazing!

Though, my thoughts were interrupted as I suddenly heard a the door creek as a familiar friend came in.

"What were you doing alone with him?"

I immediately recognized the voice and looked to see Tamaki. He stepped into the room, quite nosily.

"I- Nothing...really.." I replied, barely making eye contact with him. I knew he'd be upset about it. He had seen us together, and obviously thought we were doing...something... upon first glance, to anyone, it would have looked like we were about to get sexual. Even I was surprised that Kyoya hadn't done more...

"You expect me to believe that nothing was going on?! You were alone in his bedroom! AND WHY WERE THE LIGHTS OUT?!" He blurted out, pointing at me vigorously, anger in his voice.

He paused for a brief moment.

"Don't you lie to me!"

I stared, a blank expression upon my face as my thoughts swirled and swarmed in my head.

_I really hadn't done anything, Tamaki! It was all Kyoya! He was the one who had grabbed me! Besides, we actually hadn't done anything. I had actually expected Kyoya to at least give me a peck on the lips, but no. All he had done was just was just stare at me, nothing sexual about that... right?_

Though, this was all in my head. All my thoughts. I hadn't bothered to actually say anything, leaving Tamaki with nothing.

"Never mind..." He said quietly, letting his head fall and blonde bangs hang over his face. The angered tone was still slightly heard in his voice, but he seemed to let it go and move onto another subject.

"You've been through a lot today, I'm sure you're tired... You should get some sleep..." He said, mentioning the events of earlier today.

_I don't care Tamaki! So what? You had to come and rescue me! Ooh, Tamaki's big and brave! And, what would I have done if I hadn't confronted them? Just stand there and watch? I don't think so!_

I wanted to scream at him. But, I also didn't want him mad with me. I knew it was stupid, but he had rejected me the whole evening, and I didn't like to see him all upset and down like this.

"Tamaki, wait-" I started and ran towards him before I was cut off by the sound of thunder. I barley yanked on his shirt as thunder flashed through the room. He turned back to me, his violet eyes meeting my gaze. I blinked and loosened my grip on his shirt.

_Don't show that you're scared! It's just thunder and lighting! ...And lighting could kill me!_

The sky shook again as lighting pierced it. I screamed, putting my hands to my face in fear as I shrieked. Though, as quickly as it happened, the sky turned dark again, and I cowered in my own fear.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" He asked, his voice becoming slightly worried.

"It's nothing!" I snapped.

"I-I just remembered some business I have to take care of! Excuse me!" I said as I ran to the other side of the room, and locked myself in the closet.

_Now this is just plain embarrassing! Couldn't I have thought of a better plan?_

"WHAT BUSINESS COULD YOU HAVE IN A WARDROBE!" Tamaki yelled.

The sky shook again. Even if I couldn't see it from inside the closet, I could definitely hear it. I gave a small shriek as it did.

Utter silence after that.

_Oh no... Has he realized yet? That I'm..scared? Oh of course he has! Even a big idiot like him could have already realized it!_

There was a bit more silence before he interrupted it.

"Haruhi, are you afraid of thunder and lighting?" He asked, breaking the silence. He slowly walked over to the closet.

"Why'd you lock yourself in there?" He asked, yanking on the handles from the outside. "It seems like it'd be scarier being locked up like that!" He said in a comforting tone.

I buried my head in my knees, trying to block out the rest of the world.

"I-I'm alright. I'm used to getting through stuff like this by myself..." I said in a shaky voice.

Then, he stopped.

"...By yourself?" He asked, voice wary and quiet. Though, then it seemed a realization hit him, and he continued to speak.

"You're always by yourself. All alone, in your home. You never call us for help even though we're so close."

_Oh Tamaki..._

The sky shook and lit up again as the storm continued.

"..I get it.." He said in a soft voice before finally managing to break the door open. I felt him stare at me, stare at the small girl curled up in a closet, hiding from the storm.

"I understand now, Haruhi. I'm sorry I acted the way I did, you grew up without relying on anyone else..."

"But not anymore..." He said as I lifted my head up from my knees.

He held out a comforting hand to me. "You can come out now..."

I gazed up at him, eyes full of surprise and wonder/

_He actually gets it..._

I suddenly felt overcome with.. odd, warm feelings. It made me feel all gushy, and warm... I didn't understand it... What was this feeling? This, odd desire to be wrapped up in his arms, held tight, and loved by him..

_Is this...__**love**__?_

I was about to take his hand, but the sky shook yet again, flashing with light. fear overtook me again as I bolted up and ran into his arms. I quickly ran from the closet and into him. He seemed shocked at first by my actions, most likely because I was this shut in of a girl, that never trusted anyone, yet now I was trusting him. I pulled his body to mine, clutching to him for dear life. He slowly hugged me back and I felt his soft hands slowly lay against me.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'll always be here for you, Haruhi." He said, his voice soft and sweet.

I barely looked up to him, seeing his closed his eyes, and his head that was rested against mine. This was a wonderful feeling, being embraced by him and held tightly, knowing that everything would be alright now... After what felt like him holding me forever, I think he finally noticed me looking up at him, and he pulled back and gazed back at me, his eyes plunging into mine as we slowly looked to each other. Again, that warm feeling in the pit of me was growing... The feeling of me falling for him. The feeling of me falling in love with him. I watched as he leaned forward to me. I couldn't help but let him, and he pressed himself against me. Our lips touched for the very first time that night. His soft, smooth and gentle lips pressed against mine, and I couldn't help but return it back.

He slowly took himself away after what felt like an eternity with him. We had both closed our eyes to enjoy the amazement of the kiss, but now both of our eyes were open again, and staring into one another. I was pretty sure he saw my blush, even over the darkness of the room. I was flustered once again, but this time, it seemed to be for the man I truly felt for.

"...Y-You're...Y-you...Wow..." He stuttered.

I couldn't help but let a grin slip through and laugh at him, even though I was just as, if not more shaky as he was. Though, he, The King of The Host Club, was actually seeming to be nervous after a kiss. This was a sight to see, but I couldn't help but feel that maybe he was this way because of the feeling he may or may not have had for me. It always seemed he faked it with the rest of the girls who came to the Host Club. He always told them how beautiful they were, and how he wished to ravish in their beauty. But, in reality, he was just faking it. Perhaps The King had never quite truly loved before.

Though, I started to feel an impulse within me. An impulse, and lust to be with him again, to press myself against him again, and lead him through what love truly was. At this point, I was quite sure that neither of us knew what love really was. Tamaki was seeming like he knew less about it then I did now, and that still brought a smile to my face. I carefully, and slowly moved forward again, pressing our lips together again. This time, he returned to me, but with more force and passion than before.

Though, our passion seemed to accelerate from there...And we soon found our bodies hitting the bed, our lips still intact... And as we fell into our passionate act of love, it flew by in an instant, both Tamaki and I showing each other along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slip Up**

**Chapter Two**

I woke up the next morning, feeling quite odd... My hair was frizzy and unbrushed, and I felt all...loose. I couldn't think of any other way to describe it. Like, like jelly almost... But I also had a sense of happiness about me. I felt amazing and warm, and everything felt quite wonderful...

Though, I couldn't remember exactly why.

The sun shined brightly through the windows, and nearly blinded me and I looked around. I rubbed my eyes, and adjusted to the light, yawning widely as I awoke. I sat up in the bed, but as I did I managed to feel my legs brush against each other, and they were bare. And it wasn't only my legs, it was also my thighs... And I noticed that I didn't feel any clothing on my body. At all. Not even underwear. I looked under the covers to find that I was completely naked underneath.

What happened to my clothes?!

I suddenly remembered the events of the night before.

Tamaki and I...we...

I felt a blush flowing on my cheeks as I remembered our actions... The wonderful love we displayed to each other... I was smiling just thinking about it. I looked to see that Tamaki was no longer in the bed with me. for some reason, that hurt. I didn't know why, but it did. I had wanted to wake up with him, hair messy and our bodies warm and eyes still lingering with sleep. But it seemed he had abandoned me. I tried to keep it together, and managed to... I saw my pink dress on the side of the bed, along with my underwear. I slowly crept from the mattress and grabbed my garments. and pulled them on.  
I was quite glad I had, because immediately after, Hikaru came knocking at the door.

"Hey! Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled from the other side of my door.

Oh great...

I quickly hopped out of the bed, almost tripping over the sheets. My legs still felt a little wobbly, and knees were a little weak, but I managed to stay upright.

"What is it?" I called back to him.

"Haruhi! Lets go!" Hikaru yelled. Apparently we were on a schedule...

Spoiled, impatient, rich kid...

I quickly walked down the hallway after I had gotten dressed in my usual Host Club suit and grabbed my one bag I had taken on the trip. As I walked, I could hear the boys arguing over something in the dining room. I smiled to myself over their bickering and kept walking.

I entered the dining room to see Hikaru and Kaoru both leaning against a wall, chattering to each other. Mitsukuni (Otherwise known as 'Honey') and Takashi (Otherwise know as 'Mori') were both outside, I having easily seen them through the glass, and Kyoya was pacing as he was writing something down in his journal.

Where's Tamaki?

I finally saw him on the other side of the room, and his eyes meet mine. I was feeling needy towards him, wanting to be held against him again... Though, when our eyes met again, he blushed. He looked down to the floor immediately, avoiding eye contact with me.

I don't get it... what's wrong with him? Is he ashamed of what we did...?  
He quickly walked outside to join Honey and Mori, leaving me... Honey was being his little cute self and running around with his stuffed rabbit (I still can't believe that kid is 17... He acts and looks like he's 6!) and Mori was watching from afar.

I felt a pang of sadness as Tamaki seemed to abandon me now, seeming like he wanted to forget what we had done... I have a sigh and looked over to the twins. They both widened their eyes when they saw me and they started giggling.

And what's up with them?

"..I can't bel-..." The rest was inaudible to me as they were whispering to each other, still having giggle fits.

"Haruhi."

I turned around to see Kyoya staring back at me with his glasses shining as they reflected the light of the day from the windows.

"Kyoya-Senpai." I addressed him.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, attention still seeming drawn to his little notepad as he wrote down something. I couldn't see what it was, given that he was quite a bit taller than I was, so much so that I could barely see what he was writing.

I nodded, thinking that I'd probably have to reply in verbal form since he was still busy writing, but he seemed to catch my response still. he flipped his notebook shut and shoved it and his pen into his pocket.

"Alright everyone... time to-" Kyoya stated before he was rudely interrupted.

"Finally!"

"Adios, suckers!"

The twin raced outside, leaving Kyoya and I behind.

I sighed and followed them slowly while Kyoya walked beside me. I couldn't help but notice his unusual quietness, and it was quite eerie...

But then he interrupted his silence with something I would have never expected him to say.

"You smell like sex."

The blush returned to my cheeks as my eyes widened in surprise. Of course he knows! Why wouldn't he know, he's Kyoya!

I quickly sped up my walking pace, not wanting to stay with him any longer, my embarrassment flowing through me as I walked away hastily from him.

God, that was weird, and, creepy... How did he know?! How does he even know what that smells like? Does it have a distinct smell or something?

I rushed into the limo that was taking us back to the high school, sitting down in the seat quickly. I was incredibly nervous, mostly because of Kyoya and his little remark, but also due to the fact that i was sitting right next to Tamaki, who had an extremely worried look on his face. I wasn't sure how to approach him now... After what we had done, it seemed like he was giving me the silent treatment. He was being oddly quiet in fact, not saying a word through the first 10 minutes of the ride back...

While everyone else chattered among themselves, I kept glancing at Tamaki out of the corner of my eye... He kept staring at the limo floor, a hand on his forehead that seemed to block and hide his eyes away from me...

I sighed inwardly and stared out the window, trying to distract myself and my thoughts from the current situation. I could barely manage to keep my mind off of him, thinking and thinking about what we did, and how it would change our relationship...

By the time we got back to the Academy, it was time to go home, which cut off my chance to talk to Tamaki until we returned to school Monday morning... So, I was left to head home, alone with my thoughts...I wanted to talk to him... right then and there... But it was useless... I'd have to wait until I saw him again. "What have you done..." I mumbled to myself as I continued to walk along the pavement.

**_Monday Morning_**

I quickly walked to the music room, eager to talk to Tamaki. I had awful thoughts of him kicking me out of the Host Club, or, worse, kicking me out of the school. He had the power to do that, his father was the principal after all... Still, I didn't think Tamaki had the nerve to do that, nor the heart. He always treated me differently than everyone else, seeming to grow affection for me, as I had for him.

I quickly approached the door and opened it, finding my friends doing their normal daily things. The twins were romancing each other up for the sake of the girls surrounding them, cooing. Honey was being his usual cute self and answering questions the girls asked, while Mori watched him (I like to call it babysitting...)

Kyoya had no women chatting him up at the moment... Instead, he glanced at me as I surveyed the room. I couldn't help but feel slightly afraid of what he might do. It was obvious he knew what went on between Tamaki and I... What was he going to do with that information?

I looked around the room, seeing all my coworkers there. I spotted Tamaki quickly out of them.

He had two girls talking to him, attempting to learn about him and such. Though, he seemed out of sorts, not fully paying attention to them and merely answering their questions with "Yeah..."

It was obvious something was troubling him. My guess being he couldn't keep his mind off of Friday night.

"..Hey, Tamaki!" I almost yelled as I quickly approached him.

He looked back at me, barely blushing this time.

"Tamaki..." I said quietly to him, hoping he wasn't furious with me. Though, he looked very afraid and scared rather than mad...

"...Yeah? What is it?" he asked, voice sounding quiet and small.

"...Are.. are you, okay?" I asked in a shy tone, not looking him in the eye in fear of what might happen.

He tilted his head at me in confusion

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, his voice regaining the slyness I was used to hearing. Maybe he was just returning to normal for the two girls still next to us, who looked quite worried about what was going on.

"..It's just... Nevermind..." I said before turning and walking away, too nervous and scared to talk about it with him in public.

"Haruhi-... wait!" Tamaki said, but I continued to walk away from him. Though, I had been quite surprised at how desperate he had sounded...

_Does he really care about me?_


End file.
